No sabes nada
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Jon, Gendry/Arya. Post-series. Muchos años han pasado tras la guerra y es hora de que se aclaren algunas cuestiones entre Arya y su hermano mayor, Jon. Como por ejemplo, ¿qué es Gendry para ella? ¿Qué siente por él? Aunque, por supuesto, esta plática no será nada sencilla de manejar y tendrá resultados inesperados.


**********Reto:** Terquedad / Crack and Roll.******  
****Claim:** Jon Snow, Gendry Waters/Arya Stark.******  
****Notas:** Post-series. Situado después de la guerra, hipotéticamente claro.******  
****Rating:** T.******  
****Género:** Family, Romance.

* * *

**No sabes nada.**

Al abrir los ojos, Arya Stark se encontró en una completa oscuridad. A su alrededor, el calor sofocante creaba siluetas fantásticas en los objetos cercanos, tan desconocidos para ella como el recinto mismo, lleno de grietas, pedazos completamente carbonizados y partes aún en construcción. Sin embargo y aunque el lugar le resultaba extraño, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, cosa paradójica, sí, pero Arya se había acostumbrado a que la vida fuese paradójica. Así pues, permaneció estoica y se levantó de la cama improvisada que había hecho en un rincón, llena de mantas y vestidos de seda que había desechado nada más le habían presentado. Comprobó que aún llevaba la espada en el cinto, se deshizo del polvo adherido a sus pantalones y tras saludar al hombre al fondo del lugar, un herrero corpulento que la miró con estupefacción y cierto reproche, se dirigió hacia el castillo, donde no le gustaba mucho pasar la noche.

Después de todo, ¿cómo pasar la noche en un lugar infestado de fantasmas? Por supuesto, Arya no tenía miedo a los ridículos fantasmas de los que alguna vez le habló la vieja Tata, arrastrando cadenas y lanzando gritos lastimeros al aire nocturno. No, los fantasmas que la atormentaban eran los recuerdos, nítidos bajo sus párpados, de un pasado inalcanzable e irreconciliable con el futuro. Había vuelto a Invernalia tras varios años de guerra, conflictos e incertidumbre, sólo para encontrarla semi-reconstruída, vacía y triste. Llena de los ecos de las voces de Bran, Sansa, su madre y su padre. Había vuelto a Invernalia sólo para arrepentirse de la idea. Aunque había algo de lo que no se arrepentía y que a la vez, la hacía enfurecer, cosa que le daba la sensación de estar en casa.

Jon. Jon Snow aquél medio hermano perdido entre paredes frías por fin reclamaba lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía. Su familia y su hogar, aunque todo estuviera destrozado. Jon Snow que la había abrazado inmediatamente verla, a pesar de que a su edad ya no era muy bien visto. Jon, que aún la llamaba hermanita aunque acababa de cumplir los veinte años y conocía formas de matar que él ni siquiera hubiese imaginado. Jon, su guardián, su atadura, su puerto seguro.

Esa mañana, nada más salir de la herrería, con los vagos recuerdos de Mikken tras sus párpados, pudo encontrarlo en la escalinata hacia el salón principal, estoico y observador, como si aún temiese que fuesen a aparecer los caminantes blancos. Los Otros, aparentemente extintos bajo el fuego de dragón de la reina Daenerys. Jon la esperaba, eso era obvio. Una leve arruga cruzó su frente, un tanto llena de ellas aunque su edad aún se consideraba joven.

—Hola —saludó ella como si nada, posicionándose a su lado. Durante algunos instantes no cruzaron palabra y este hecho fue aprovechado por Arya, quien se dedicó a observar con precisión (quizás con más precisión que su hermano) los trabajos que se llevaban a cabo en el castillo para su restauración. Nuevas personas y algunas cuantas viejas, sobrevivientes como ellos, paseando por el lugar, llevando animales, frutos, carnes. Algunos constructores en una esquina resanando una pared, el sonido de los caballos y del hierro al rojo vivo, la vida tan cercana y tan distante de un mundo que habría de heredar sola. Casi sola.

—No dormiste aquí, hermanita —sentenció Jon y le dirigió una mirada elocuente, que hablaba del viejo Jon, el adolescente que la acompañaba en sus tonterías, rebeldías y planes secretos. Detrás de la máscara del cansancio, la guerra, la pérdida e incluso la resurrección, sí, Arya podía verlo, Jon. Y el verlo le llenaba de calidez, de esa sensación infantil rápidamente abandonada, de esperanza, de sueños. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que alzara una ceja a manera de reproche ante sus palabras, lo suficientemente precisas y duras como para ser una recriminación. Jon no era su padre, pero por culpa de los tontos (héroes) del muro, quería comportarse como tal ante ella a falta de Sansa, gran señora de Altojardín.

—No —respondió ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y lo era, aunque él no quisiera entenderlo. Se encogió de hombros para enfatizar esta opinión, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar acaso con más diversión e irritación a la vez.

Jon le dirigió una larga mirada, sopesando sus palabras. Desde siempre, desde pequeños cuando corrían en pos de un secreto por el Bosque de Dioses o los pasillos de Invernalia, había sabido que su hermana era diferente, más de alma libre, más guerrera, fuerte y decidida. Eso la había llevado a sobrevivir durante años, incluso a conseguir una profesión y destacar en ella. Sin embargo, también la había hecho indiferente a las reglas, los roles sociales y su papel como posible heredera de Invernalia si él no se establecía, cosa que le resultaba difícil concebir. ¿Cómo hacerla entrar en razón, al menos en algunos aspectos? Sabía que la gente murmuraba de sus ropas de hombre, de la manera en que llevaba una espada colgando en el cinto, como Brienne de Tarth lo hizo alguna vez. Sólo que, la desventaja, según diversas personas es que Arya no era fea como Brienne, sino hermosa. Un desperdicio según la opinión de varios.

Por supuesto, Jon no compartía del todo esta opinión. Respetaba la libertad de su hermana e incluso admiraba esa valentía para enfrentarse al mundo y sus roles, cosa que él entendía perfectamente desde su posición como bastardo recién reconocido. Lo que le preocupaba en realidad eran otras habladurías, otras que podrían acabarse fácilmente y que si su hermana decidía actuar con sensatez, incluso la llevarían a un final feliz. Pero, ¿cómo plantearle sus deseos, sus dudas, sus inquietudes?

—¿Vas a decirme algo o qué? —se impacientó ella, haciendo resonar su espada en el cinto. Claramente estaba dispuesta a emprender algún entrenamiento, retar a algún tipo o algo por el estilo, porque se veía deseosa de salir, de irse. A veces Jon temía que para siempre y sin rumbo fijo. Este pensamiento fue el que lo decidió a hablar.

—Hermanita, la gente está hablando de ti.

Arya chasqueó la lengua para dar a entender que no le importaba e incluso se atrevió a adelantarse varios pasos para marcharse antes de que Jon la detuviera nuevamente con sus palabras, ahora mejor elegidas gracias a su puesto como Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

—Hablan de Gendry y de ti —a Jon le preocupaba ese asunto, demasiado. Aunque no sabía qué tanto preguntar y qué no—. Te han visto salir de la herrería en las mañanas, te ven entrar por las noches. Te ven con Gendry. ¿Ustedes...?

Los ojos de Arya, grises como el invierno, brillaron con diversión y cierta malicia.

—¿...han dormido juntos? ¿Eso quieres preguntar, Jon? —dejó que la tensión creciera mientras lo observaba, saboreó por un momento el miedo en su hermano, la sorpresa, la duda. Luego, echó a reír sin control—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién tendría tiempo para esas cosas? —sin embargo parecía un poco a la defensiva, como si detrás de su risa, del hecho de que de alguna manera lo considerara absurdo se ocultara algo más.

Jon estuvo a punto de preguntar: ¿De verdad?, pero no hacía falta, los ojos de Arya se lo decían todo y lo hacían sentir más tranquilo, incluso un poco eufórico ahora que se había sacado ese pensamiento asfixiante de la cabeza. No obstante, había aprendido a observar a las personas, sus gestos, su voz, su manera de comportarse. Había aprendido tras varios errores en la Guardia y quizás un poco a costa de su ingenuidad, así que no le pasó desapercibido el tono de su hermana, cosa que le dio pie para seguir el interrogatorio.

—Pero, ¿sientes algo por él? —aunque se negaba a aceptarlo de alguna manera, aunque una parte de él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido desde el momento de su despedida, volver a ser niños y jugar con espadas de madera, Jon había aceptado que Arya tendría que irse, hacer su vida, dejar el castillo aún más solo y abandonado, aún más solo, para él y sus fantasmas.

—Sí —reconoció, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Durante un instante, el poder de sus ojos le sorprendió, la vida, la fuerza y la decisión que emanaban de ella como un torbellino o una tormenta. Sí, había dicho. Y tras sentir la fuerza de su vitalidad, al conocerla como la conocía, como polos gemelos, ¿por qué Arya no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué, cuando a ella poco le importaban los roles sociales? Si andaba con una espada encima y llevaba ropas de hombre, alguna veces sucias y llenas de sangre, ¿qué tan difícil era decirle a Gendry Waters...? Si no le importaban los bastardos y los títulos, los matrimonios con beneficios...

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? —exteriorizó su pregunta, obedeciendo más a un impulso que a una decisión racional, basada en su entrenamiento como Comandante.

La joven loba hizo un gesto desdeñoso, como si la cuestión no fuese importante, aunque súbitamente para Jon se había vuelto de fuerza vital.

—Porque no quiero, no me parece importante. No soy Sansa —jugueteó con la espada como para demostrar este punto, sus palabras transmitían su sentir, cosa que lo intrigó aún más. De súbito, se preguntó que diría Ygritte y si aprobaría la decisión de Arya. Sí, seguramente sí, aunque le reprocharía la falta de sexo.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —no había intercambiado demasiadas palabras con Gendry, era un joven demasiado centrado en su trabajo como herrero para estar interesado en charlas sobre el pasado. Sin embargo, le parecía agradable e incluso deseable para su hermana, dado todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Ni una sola traición, ni una sola deslealtad. Gendry Waters siempre había estado allí para su hermana y quizás, eso hablara suficiente por sí mismo. ¿Y Arya lo sabía?

—No, ya te dije que no me parece importante. Al menos no se lo he dicho —el mundo seguía moviéndose a su alrededor mientras hablaban y el sol avanzó algunos cuantos grados más en el cielo. Los primeros aprendices del arte de la espada ya luchaban a pocos metros de ellos y Arya los miraba con entusiasmo y anhelo, lo que preveía el fin de la conversación.

—Deberías decírselo, Arya. Nunca sabes cuando será demasiado tarde —el recuerdo de Ygritte lo golpeó con toda su fuerza y sus similaridades con su hermana aún más. Arya tampoco quería estar encadenada a un hogar, hijos, un rol estable, vestidos de seda y ridículos compromisos. Y él, por supuesto, tampoco quería eso para ella, un alma libre como el viento. Pero el ser feliz con Gendry, que probablemente correspondía su sentir desde hacía tiempo, el disfrutar, como él lo había hecho... ¿Cómo podía transmitirle ese sentimiento, ese deseo para ella?

—No, no lo sé. Por eso prefiero que nada sea seguro, así nada me será arrebatado —aunque aún podía ver a la niña de antaño en ella, la Casa del Dios de Mil Rostros había trastornado su filosofía de vida. La había hecho más desapegada, más calculadora, más crítica. Más alejada de la felicidad.

—No te pido que te cases con él, hermanita. Creo que eso a mí tampoco me gustaría, pero, ¿qué acerca de tratar de ser feliz? —sonaba ciertamente ridículo, de ese tipo de conversaciones embarazosas que no le gustaba tener, pensamientos que prefería guardar, pero después de la guerra, el mundo se había trastocado y todos buscaban, quizá de manera desesperada, la felicidad. Quería que su hermana también la saboreara, por si se sucedía otro conflicto, por si el mundo volvía a deshacerse, por si se veían, de nuevo, alejados.

—Soy feliz, Jon —admitió ella, extendiendo los brazos. Había muchas piezas faltantes en su vida, fantasmas, monstruos, recuerdos y ecos, pero estaba feliz con lo que tenía, con lo que había sobrevivido a las fauces de la guerra. Con lo tangible de su libertad, de su juventud y experiencia—. Por ahora no quiero nada de eso ni lo necesito. No sé después. ¿Puedo irme? ¿Quiero practicar un poco?

—No sabes nada, Arya —se quejó Jon y las palabras lo hicieron sonreír un poco. Quizá su hermana aprendiera de mejor manera que él, realmente lo deseaba—. Sí, puedes irte. Pero ten más cuidado con lo de Gendry. Que nadie te vea, ¿de acuerdo?

Arya sonrió, una manera de asentir y aceptar las palabras de su hermano, que en realidad no la limitaba, que en realidad le decía ve, pues y sé libre. Sí, sería un poquito más cuidadosa con Gendry. Quizá incluso pudiera incluir ese objetivo como parte de algún entrenamiento. Le dirigió una última mirada a Jon antes de acercarse a los combatientes, dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día. Le quedaban años para pensar en bodas ridículas, niños, familia. Su espada, sin embargo, no podía esperar. La desenfundó y se unió al combate, ignorante de las ideas malévolas que se formaban en la mente de Jon Snow, nuevo señor de Invernalia.

Si Arya no quiere decírselo, quizá Gendry sea de diferente opinión y con ese pensamiento, Jon se dirigó a la herrería, dispuesto a hablar con el que algún día, esperaba, fuese parte de su pequeña familia.

**FIN.**


End file.
